Michelle Himura
Midnight Reckoning (Formerly) |status = Active |relatives = |magic = Mimic Fire Magic Lightning Magic Planetary Celestial Spirit Magic |occupation = Hunter Mage |base of operations = Alakitasia|weapons = Unnamed Lance|partner =|english voice= |japanese voice= |image gallery=no }} Michelle Himura (ミシェールひむら, Missheru Himura) is a Mage and a former member of Midnight Reckoning, previous being its most powerful Mage, but second-most powerful member overall, falling just short of Ikarus, the guild's master. After certain events she later joined after being freed of Leona's control. She is an incredibly advanced Elemental Mage, even being given the epithet of "Mother Nature" (母なる自然, Hahanaru Shizen) by the populace of Alakitasia. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Appearance Magic and Abilities Mimic (擬態, ミミック, Mimikku): Michelle is hinted to be extremely potent in the use of this Magic, as she has been seen easily copying and utilising all the same techniques that Alexander Akiyama used against her during their brief confrontation. (コマンドＴ Komando Tī): Michelle has demonstrated this Magic in particular with her lance weapon, decreasing and increasing it's size as she pleases, to levels that she feels are appropriate to the situation she is involved in, as seen when she made it the size of a knitting needle in order to prick an unlucky opponent's nervous system and paralyse them, and later when she grew it to be bigger than herself in order to combat a skilled swordsman. Magic Trance Inducement: Through currently unexplained means, Michelle is able to induce others into trances, implied to be through physical contact; she easily did so to Alexander Akiyama by kissing him. Advanced Elemental Magics: While currently unknown, it can be assumed that Michelle knows an abundance of different forms of Elemental Magics, and is highly skilled with each of them. *'Fire Magic' (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Michelle has shown much proficiency with this Magic, using it to escape sneak attacks from Eugene Woodland by morphing her body into fire, although passively. **'Flame Body': Unnamed, but not unnoticed. Michelle has shown the passive feat of having a body made up of the element of fire, similar to the Water Body of Fairy Tail's Juvia Lockser. Michelle's Flame Body has been shown to be able to completely eradicate invading substances in her body (Eugene's laxative and hallucingenic combo), as well as to escape being physically harmed. *'Lightning Magic' (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Although she hasn't stated a spell's name yet, she has generated streams of lightning, using her lance as a conduit of sorts, as an attack against Eugene Woodland, with it being powerful enough to easily tear up the ground as it moves along. Planetary Celestial Spirit Magic: Michelle has recently shown that she can employ this particular branch of Spirit Magic, using it (and the appropriate Key) to summon the Spirit of War, Mars. Lance/Spear Specialist: Michelle has displayed a notably potent proficiency with wielding a full-sized lance in battle without any hinderence, even being able to keep up with a highly-skilled swordfighter using two blades at once. Biological Expertise: Michelle has enough knowledge of the human body to know the exact spot to hit with her then-needle sized lance to paralyse an opponent, without it being permanent, as seen with Alexander. Immense Magic Power: While her exact level is unknown, it is hinted that the amount of power that she has her disposal is incredible, given that her alias is one such as "Mother Nature", based around her highly advanced skill with Elemental Magics, and that she was, during her time with the guild, regarded as the most powerful Mage within Midnight Reckoning. Equipment Lance: It's name has not yet been stated, but Michelle has been seen frequently making use of an intricately-yet-powerfully designed lance that is durable enough block an abundance of hits from the likes of swords wielded by Brianna Chance and Eugene Woodland easily. Spirit of War Key: Michelle is the owner of the Key that is used to summon one of the Planetary Celestial Spirits, Mars. Trivia *Michelle is based on Alisha from the Tales of Zestiria series. Category:Mrs Sting Eucliffe Category:Mage Category:Female